The Temptations of Your Touch
by Athena mou
Summary: The beginning of Myka's relationship with HG Wells. Starting with Myka's feelings after learning that HG Wells is in fact a woman, we see the two interact and become more involved as their secret relationship progresses. PG to M. Prequel to Missing You.
1. Chapter 1

**The Temptations of Your Touch**

**Pairing:** HG Wells/Myka Bering  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The beginning of Myka's relationship with HG Wells. Starting with Myka's feelings after learning that HG Wells is in fact a woman we see the two interact and become more involved as their secret relationship progresses.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Chapter 1**

London, England

Myka was sitting on the bed in her hotel room in London. Outside the steady noise from cars and busses filtered through, occasionally interrupted by sirens from a passing police car. Myka paid no attention to it, or to the fact that the sun was rapidly falling beneath the horizon. She was lost in thought as she tried to make sense of all the new information she had absorbed today. Myka stared down at her hand for a long moment before running her fingers over the spot where HG Wells had touched her. It tickled, but the feeling was not the same.

"HG Wells is a woman," she whispered.

Myka leaned back against the headboard. She was still in her work clothes, barely remembering kicking off her shoes and hanging her coat before sinking down on the bed. HG Wells, a woman, their villain. Myka chuckled. As much as she knew that HG Wells was a villain, she was also an intriguing person.

"I wish I could just talk to you," Myka whispered again, only feeling slightly silly for voicing her wish.

The unfamiliar sound of the British hotel phone startled her and she jumped. Taking a deep breath trying to calm down her pounding heart, Myka grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"I am so pleased that you were in," a teasing voice said on the other end.

"HG Wells," Myka whispered. "Where are you?"

"I hope that the release from my ceiling did not cause you too much discomfort, darling," HG said, ignoring the question.

"Turn yourself in, there's still time for that," Myka pressed on.

HG Wells laughed. "Darling, darling, you are so young and innocent in your trust in the Warehouse."

"Of course I trust the Warehouse," Myka snapped. "More than I trust you anyway."

"That is unfortunate," HG said sadly. "You do not even know why I was bronzed. Perhaps it was just for being a woman. An intelligent woman who challenged society, and made discoveries that should rightfully have belonged to a _man_," HG said sarcastically.

"I don't believe that. Not even back then would they've bronzed you just for being a woman, even if you were dabbling in things women were not supposed to."

"Do you have any idea of how painful it is to watch someone take credit for your work? Year after year, just standing by, being treated as the _imbecile sister_ of the _great HG Wells_."

Myka closed her eyes. She could feel the pain in HG's voice. It was real, raw, and achingly hard to hear.

"Perhaps if you come in, there is still a chance for you to have what you seek."

"I need more time, Agent Bering. I cannot yet tell whether this world is good or bad, or the Warehouse is more trustworthy these days, or not," HG said seriously. Then she laughed. "I must say that I was most pleasantly surprised to meet you, Agent Bering. You are the perfect agent, an Amazon of a woman, not afraid of challenging society or authority."

Myka laughed a little nervously. "Thank you, I guess," she mumbled. "I'm just doing my job."

"Which you by all means seem to be very good at. Not quite good enough to catch me, but then who is?"

Myka smiled. For some reason getting praised by HG Wells felt really good. She looked at her hand again and she could almost feel the tingle where HG had touched her.

"Thanks."

"If I said that I wanted to meet you again, would you pull your gun on me?" HG teased.

"Probably."

"I thought so," HG said and laughed. "Delightful," she mumbled. "Absolutely delightful."

Myka chuckled and shook her head. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I want a great deal of things, darling," HG purred. "Unfortunately, as long as you feel the need to point your gun at me, I fear that most of my desires will not be met."

Myka's eyebrows shot up at HG's word choice. "And what if I didn't?"

"Oh, Agent Bering, I am almost starting to believe that you are thinking impure thoughts about me," HG purred.

"Miss Wells!" Myka gasped. "Of course I wasn't."

HG laughed and it was a wonderful sound. Myka sighed and sank down a bit further on the bed. She knew that she should not trust this woman, since HG was most likely just playing a cat and mouse game with her, but right now she just did not care. She was talking to HG Wells, and that was all that mattered.

"Darling, some day you and I will be sitting across the table from each other, talking like two friends, or perhaps even… well, I will leave that to the future. All I know is that there will be a time for gentle conversations, Agent Bering."

"Myka," she mumbled.

"Myka." Helena said her name slowly, as if drawing it out, tasting how it felt on her tongue. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Myka blushed and was grateful for the privacy of her room. "Thank you. You are not too shabby yourself."

HG laughed again. "Now you _are_ flirting with me, Myka," she purred.

Myka sighed and closed her eyes. Was she flirting with HG Wells? She bit her lip and held her breath when she came to the conclusion that she was.

"Your silence concludes that my assumption is correct," HG said in a gentle voice. "Perhaps then you should call me Helena?"

"Helena," Myka whispered. "Helena G. Wells."

HG laughed, and it sounded almost girlish to Myka. She smiled at the sweetness of it.

"Myka, how I wish that we had met under different circumstances. Perhaps I would have been allowed to escort you to dinner tonight, and by chance even take you for a walk. It's a full moon tonight. Wasted on anything but lovers," HG said.

Myka swallowed. "We're not lovers," she mumbled embarrassed.

"Not yet," HG teased.

"HG, Helena, I can't think of you like that," Myka said, now serious. "At least not as long as you're a fugitive, wanted by the Warehouse."

"There is a fountain in the hotel's garden," HG said as if Myka's words had not registered. "I remember turning on the water the very first time. My brother had been invited to make a dedication. He and the current owner were members of the same gentlemen's club," she muttered, and sighed. "It seems like it was only yesterday, though in fact it was well over a hundred years ago. If anything, the fountain is even more beautiful now, with the lights."

Myka opened her mouth to say something when she realized that HG was trying to tell her something. She knew the fountain HG was talking about. As a matter of fact she could see it from her window. Myka moved over to the window and gazed down into the garden and the fountain. She saw nothing but the cascading water, lit up in the dark, surrounded by looming trees and bushes. She tensed when something moved to the left of the fountain. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. Myka could tell from the shape that it was a woman. As she stepped closer to the fountain Myka could make out her coat and dark hair. Then the woman turned her face up and Myka found herself again gazing at HG Wells' flawless face. She gasped.

"I almost feel myself compelled to write in moments like this," HG said, her dark eyes fixated on Myka's window.

"Helena," Myka whispered.

"Can we step outside of time? Let go of the heavy burden society has placed on our shoulders, and just create our own Utopia, if only for a precious moment?"

"I don't know," Myka whispered. "I don't know if we should even try."

"I closed my eyes in another century, only to find that another one had passed me by before I was awakened in this new world. Time can be manipulated, Myka, and not just through bronzing. I learned how."

"Your Time Machine," Myka gasped. "It was real?"

"It absolutely was," HG said proudly.

Myka leaned her forehead against the cold window pane as her mind again was overwhelmed.

"You built a Time Machine," she whispered. "It's not possible, yet you did."

"I guess that it has been kept a secret, and surprisingly not misused by someone," HG huffed.

"It must be at the Warehouse."

"You are most likely correct."

Myka glanced down at HG Wells by the fountain. She watched as she put her hand in the water letting it cascade over her fingers, each bead of water reflecting the light like a thousand little stars.

"Helena?"

"Yes darling?" Helena's face was again turned up to find Myka standing by the window.

"If I leave my gun and come down, will you hurt me?"

HG sighed. "No, love. I would be forever in your debt if you would grant me but a few precious moments of being in your presence."

Myka swallowed and felt tears in her eyes. HG sounded so sad and Myka realized that the woman must be feeling utterly alone and scared, even though she did a masterful job disguising it with humor and bravado, sprinkled with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

"Then perhaps we can have our little moment outside of time," Myka whispered.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka hung up and slipped on her coat and shoes. She opened the door and entered the hallway soundlessly. She walked slowly without making a sound. Once inside the elevator she let out a sigh. She had worried about bumping into Pete and what to say to him should he ask why she was going out. Myka glanced at the time and chuckled. Pete was most likely watching porn on the pay-per-view channel in his room by now.

The elevator finally came to a stop on the lobby level. Myka exited and walked through the almost empty lobby towards the back entrance. She slipped outside and the door closed behind her. Not bothering hiding her approach, she walked briskly along the graveled path to the fountain. She stopped in the spot where she had last seen HG Wells and looked around with a frown. The woman was gone. Myka sighed and hung her head. HG Wells had played her cat and mouse game brilliantly, as the master of deception she was.

"Waiting for someone, Agent Bering?"

HG Wells' teasing voice behind her made Myka laugh and she turned around. She tilted her head and smiled at her.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am. I thought for a moment she had stood me up. After all she is a wanted fugitive and a woman of deception."

HG Wells linked her arm with Myka's and steered her over to a bench Myka had not spotted before. It was facing the fountain, but was at this late hour, hidden in the shadows of darkness.

"A woman of deception? How absolutely deliciously naughty," HG purred.

Myka laughed again and looked at HG. The woman was stunning. Her dark eyes held none of the anger and frustration Myka had detected in them earlier, only a playful spark of something totally different. It made Myka tingle inside.

"You are so different from how I imagined you."

"Of course I am," HG huffed. "You imagined my brother."

"True, but the _essence_ of the person who created all those stories…" Myka struggled to find the words. Finally she looked at HG again. "That you're a woman actually makes it even better. You gave the world such a gift Helena. You probably don't even know it yet. You could've just decided that it wasn't worth it, that you would not let your brother have the glory and fame. Perhaps you would've burned all your writings, never let the world experience them. It would've been a tragedy. But you didn't. Instead you sacrificed your own vanity and need for recognition in order to get your writings published. That takes a lot of courage."

HG just stared at her. "You are a remarkable woman."

Myka smiled and shook her head. "Compared to you? Not even a little."

"Oh but you are," HG said and gently touched Myka's cheek. Her hand fell when Myka froze at the touch. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. Please forgive me."

Myka looked down at the slender hand resting in HG's lap. She gently put her hand on top, almost surprised at the warmth of HG's fingers.

"Of course you didn't make me uncomfortable. You just surprised me. I'm not used to being touched," Myka explained.

HG smiled and ran her fingers over Myka's. "You are the first person that I've wanted to touch, since I found myself awakened."

Myka smiled and nodded. "Is that why you touched me earlier? In your house."

HG chuckled. "I apologize. That was purely selfish I am afraid. I wanted to experience the feel of you."

"Then it was not a coincidence."

"Certainly not," HG purred.

Myka relaxed back against the bench and to her surprise HG leaned her head against her shoulder.

"I'm sitting in a dark garden in London with HG Wells leaning against my shoulder," Myka mused and chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

"Dearest, if you do not mind, I would much prefer to be Helena Wells tonight."

Myka nodded. She caressed HG's fingers. "Helena."

"I like the sound of my name when you say it."

Myka had no sense of time as she sat with HG Wells by the fountain. They talked about all sorts of things as minutes turned to hours without them noticing. Myka found that Helena's mind truly was brilliant. It surprised her when she at times had trouble following Helena's explanations. The only things they did not talk about were the Warehouse, and why Helena was wanted. Instead they talked about literature and science, about Myka's choice of becoming a Secret Service Agent, a topic HG found intriguing. Myka told her about going to college. HG in turn shared how she had attended Oxford, but never was granted a degree, even though she completed all her courses with the highest grades.

As the darkness started to change to a gray haziness of dawn, HG spoke about being a woman in Victorian London. Myka listened intently, watching HG's beautiful face.

"I'm sure men chased after you all the time," she said with a chuckle.

"It happened," HG said and grinned mischievously. "Sometimes I even let them have me."

"Helena Wells, were you a promiscuous woman?" Myka teased.

HG laughed and squeezed Myka's hand. Neither of the two women had been willing to be the first to let go, so instead they had been holding hands, acting as if it was something they normally did.

"Quite scandalous, I'm afraid," she said and bit her lip as she made an impish face.

Myka laughed. She tilted her head. "I wish…"

HG shook her head. "Don't," she whispered. "Please do not ruin this moment by voicing impossible wishes."

Myka blinked and forced back the tears. She nodded. Looking up at the sky she sighed.

"I should go. It's almost morning."

"There will be other mornings, Myka. Perhaps even mornings we can share together."

Myka slowly got up. She looked down at their clasped hands before looking at HG's face, seeking out her dark eyes. "What will you do? Where will you go?"

HG just smiled. "You know I cannot tell you that."

"Next time we meet, I might be pointing a gun at you again," Myka joked, but it fell flat as she realized that she no longer had any desire to bring HG Wells in.

"I'm sure you will," HG said.

HG stepped closer until they were almost touching. Myka waited for her to say something, but instead HG very softly caressed her cheek. Myka could see so many things in HG's eyes in that moment. She leaned closer, but HG shook her head.

"Be well, Myka," she whispered and kissed Myka's cheek. "Until we meet again."

Myka nodded. "You too Helena."

Myka watched her go and bit her lip not to cry as HG's fingers slipped out of her hand. HG turned and quickly walked down the graveled path. Had Myka not been hurting so much at the loss she would have laughed at the teasing swagger that she had already come to associate with HG Wells.

Myka turned her face up at the pale morning sky and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening, to keep this amazing woman safe. She knew that she just had to meet HG Wells again.

Hands in her pockets, Myka started to walk in the opposite direction. Feeling something in her pocket she pulled out a folded note.

_The past is the beginning of the beginning and all that is_

_and has been is but the twilight of the dawn.__*****_

_Myka, be certain that I will always think of you fondly._

_Helena_

At the bottom was a phone number. Myka's fingers trembled as she turned the note over.

I left something for you with the clerk at the front desk.

Perhaps we can discuss it some time?

Myka folded the note and put it away as she hurried inside. She waited impatiently while the front desk agent spoke to another guest, settling the man's bill. Finally he turned and smiled at her.

"Good morning ma'am. How can I be of assistance?"

"I'm in room 357, Myka Bering. A friend of mine left something for me here last night."

He smiled at her. "I remember. A very beautiful woman stopped by leaving a package for you."

Myka chuckled and nodded. "That's right."

Myka watched him step behind the wall separating the front desk from the office in the back. A moment later he returned with a large envelope, perhaps an inch or so thick.

"Here we are. If you will please sign here Ms. Bering?"

Myka thanked him and grabbed the sealed package. It had her name on it in Helena's handwriting. Eager to find out what HG had left her, she almost ran to the elevator and impatiently waited for it to reach her floor. She rushed out and down the hall to her room. Finally safely inside she was just about to open the envelope when something occurred to her. She carefully put the envelope down and put on a pair of purple gloves. Better to be safe than sorry.

Peeling back the sealed flap Myka opened the enveloped and peeked inside. Papers. She grabbed the stack and pulled it out. They were old, she could tell by the slight yellowing and the odd size. Turning the pile over, she stared down at the cover page and gaped.

The New Colony

a novel by

H.G. Wells

A small note was paper-clipped to the top. Myka touched it with gentle fingers as she read the short message written for her eyes only.

_Myka,_

_I was working on this novel at the time of my departure. This is the second draft. It is still quite horrid I'm afraid, and it will need many changes, but I wanted to share it with you none the less. Perhaps next time we meet we can discuss it?_

_Helena_

Myka carefully returned the manuscript to the envelope. She knew what a priceless gift HG Wells had given her. HG might think it to be below par, but Myka knew that if the world would learn of this script they would embrace it and it would be published in a heartbeat.

Myka stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes. Perhaps she could at least catch an hour or two before she and Pete were again off to search for the _villainous_ HG Wells. She smiled and the beauty of HG's teasing eyes was her last conscious thought before she fell asleep.

...

* * *

><p>* Real H.G. Wells quote.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rating:** PG  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2, set prior to Season Finale  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The beginning of Myka's relationship with HG Wells. Starting with Myka's feelings after learning that HG Wells is in fact a woman we see the two interact and become more involved as their secret relationship progresses.  
>Chapter 2 update: HG Wells has some interaction with modern technology. Pete is bugging Myka about her feelings for HG Wells.<p>

_. . . . .  
><em>

_Thank you for the encouraging reviews! Always love to hear back from you after you've read my stories._

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

HG Wells watched the sun come up over London. She smiled at the sight in front of her, so familiar, yet so alien. The air was cleaner than it used to be, she noted, even though it had a new unpleasant smell to it from all the automobiles. She decided that she still preferred it to the mix of rotten garbage, chamber pot contents and horse manure that she was used to London smelling like in the morning.

HG leaned against the railing and watched as the House of Parliament took on a golden hue as the sun came up. Big Ben was still there, though a slightly different color than what it had been last time she saw it. It pleased her how these people who seemed to care so little about the world around them managed to still care for old buildings. Perhaps there was hope.

As the sun continued to rise over the London skyline, HG Wells contemplated the night spent in the company of Agent Bering. _Myka_. She was in HG's opinion an interesting woman, and someone who could be trusted. Myka Bering had honour, and pride. Yes, she had indeed made a wise choice when approaching Agent Bering, Helena mused. Agent Lattimer had only been a pawn in her plan to get access to her house. Agent Bering, on the other hand, was her ticket to get back to the Warehouse.

"I'm still a good agent," HG whispered to herself. She looked down into the dark water of the Thames. It would not be easy, but then again, what important victories were ever easy?

HG ran her hand through her hair. The simple gesture, which she in the past had only been allowed in the privacy of her own home, gave her such pleasure and eased her nerves. It reminded her that she was no longer a prisoner, encased in bronze, but a free woman, set out to conquer the world.

She jumped when something in her pocket buzzed. She pulled out her newly acquired mobile phone and pushed a button. She cursed as it did not stop the buzzing. She pressed another button and the voice command activated.

"Say a command," an electronic female voice said.

"Oh, bollocks," HG muttered and pressed a button.

"Say a command," the voice repeated.

"Bugger off," HG muttered.

"Please try again. Say a command."

HG pressed the off button and glared at the phone. Then she remembered that there were written messages that were exchanged via these pesky devices. She pressed the button and grinned when she noticed that there was indeed a message. She opened it with an assertive press on the button.

_Thank you for trusting me. I will keep it safe until I can return it to you. Be safe, Helena._

HG grinned and felt her heart make a little fluttering jump. She pushed the feeling away. She had no use for romantic dalliances, even if the prospect was the alluring Agent Bering. She read the message again and the grin widened, making her almost beam.

"Oh, for God's sake Helena. Who are you trying to fool? She makes your heart flutter. Just admit it," she muttered.

Helena was disappointed to see that the number Myka had called from was private. It did not surprise her. _Perhaps Myka would some day share her number too?_

Helena carefully started to punch in letters to send her response. She watched the phone send the message and smiled when she received the confirmation. These little pesky things were quite convenient when it came down to it, she concluded.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka was sitting across from Pete in a small booth having a late breakfast, or early lunch at a nearby pub. Judging by how much food Pete was putting away, he was having both meals together. Myka sipped her coffee and her thoughts went to HG Wells for a moment. She had received HG's response earlier and it had thrilled her more than she really wanted to admit.

"Hey, what do you think of HG?" she said matter-of-factly to Pete.

"She's a sneaky Victorian tease?" Pete said and put an entire bacon strip in his mouth.

"Because she kissed you and then tried to shoot you?"

"Um, hmm. Ahhd, swhe washent… mtht guhd."

"Pete! Can you just for once finish eating before talking?" Myka snapped.

"Mwyh?"

Myka rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"What? That she's not a good kisser? Okay, so she was, but she was kind of stiff and cold. Deffo not enough tongue. I thought it was because she was British, you know," he said and made a face. "though come to think of it, British chicks are kind of known for being…"

"Pete! Focus."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Hey Mykes, perhaps you're more her cup of tea, if you get what I mean?" he said and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sure. Victorian lesbian, is that what you're going with?"

He took another bite and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Two hot babes in corsets and garter belts and…"

"Pete!" Myka blushed furiously as an image of HG Wells in a corset danced in front of her eyes.

Pete laughed and then his eyes narrowed a little. He watched his partner carefully and then suddenly it hit him. "You think she's hot!" he said and chuckled.

Myka turned her head away as the blush spread. "She's beautiful, sure."

"Nah, ah, it's more than that," he teased. Noticing that she wasn't laughing, he got serious. "Hey, Myka, I know we haven't talked about this, but if you like girls, that's cool with me. I know you were with a dude, but you know if you like to play both sides, I'm all for that, the…"

"Pete!" Myka choked out and bit her lip hard trying not to explode. She gave him a pained look. "Can we _not_ have this conversation right now? Here?"

He shrugged. Taking another bite he frowned. Myka had not denied it. Pete then did something highly out of character, which made Myka's eyebrows hike up alarmingly close to her hairline. He pushed his plate away unfinished. Looking at Myka for a long silent moment, he took in the situation and finally nodded.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he said in a gentle voice.

"Fine. You're right," she muttered and looked down.

"Myka, I'm your partner and your friend. You can tell me stuff like this."

"It's private, Pete," she whispered.

"Is this thing with HG going to be a problem for you?"

"Of course not," she said and looked up at him. "I don't let personal feelings interfere with my job."

"Good, because I don't know yet if she's good or bad. I had really conflicting vibes yesterday." He made a face and then looked, surprised, at her. He gestured wildly. "It was you!"

"Me what?" she said confused.

"I bet I felt your '_horny for HG'_ vibes and that's what mixed in with _bad guy_ vibes."

"Seriously Pete? I'm not lusting after HG," she hissed.

Pete grinned and nodded. "Oh, you _so_ are. She's hot, so I don't blame you."

"She's HG Wells, Pete," Myka said very softly. "And she's a woman. It's just amazing."

"Myka and HG sitting in a tree…" he started singing when Myka punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch! Mykes!"

"Come on Miss Lattimer. Don't trip on your petticoats," she muttered and got up.

Pete made a face at her back.

"Stop that."

"How did…" Pete made another face.

Myka grinned and headed for the door.

Neither of the two agents spotted the beautiful, dark haired woman sitting in a secluded corner across from them in the busy pub. HG Wells smiled to herself as she put down the small artifact that she had been holding; one of the little trinkets she had never handed over to Warehouse 12. The Greek letters faded into the surface as it deactivated when the two agents left, returning HG Wells' hearing to that of a normal person's. HG traced the outline of an owl on the small piece of marble while contemplating her next move.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

HG put her fountain pen down and rested her hand on her note book, waiting for the ink to dry. She reached for her coffee only to realize that it was gone. HG sighed, contemplating ordering another one.

"That's brilliant in'it," a female voice said in a heavy accent.

HG looked up and smiled at a young woman with spiky black hair and heavy eye makeup standing by her table. The woman had a nose piercing and her lower lip sported the same. HG just stared mesmerized at her. Realizing that she had no idea what the woman was talking about she smiled at her.

"I beg your pardon, but I am afraid I do not know to what you are referring."

"Oi, should've known you were all posh 'n stuff," the woman said and laughed. "Yer pen, that's what 'tis."

HG chuckled. "My pen, of course."

"Do you mind?" the woman asked and gestured to the empty seat across from HG. The café was crowded and all tables already taken.

"By all means, be my guest."

The woman pulled out the chair and flopped down. She opened her messenger bag and to HG's amazement she pulled out a thin silver chest. At least that was what it reminded HG of. It had some sort of crest on it. HG's eyes narrowed and then she smiled when she realized that it was an apple. HG watched silently as the woman pried the device open. She had realized that it actually was some form of machine when the woman attached a cord to it that she plugged into the wall. HG remembered seeing a similar device onboard the airplane on the trip from the United States. Their eyes met over the laptop. HG smiled and ran her hand through her hair.

"Never seen a computer before?" the woman teased and grinned.

"Actually no I haven't."

"Ya tryin to wind me up?" she said and laughed. "Where you from? Been living under a rock, 'ave ya?"

"Something like that," HG mumbled embarrassed. Thinking quickly she came up with a plausible explanation. "My late husband, much like my family, did not appreciate me using any technology."

The spiky haired woman gaped. "What an arsehole!" she exclaimed.

HG chuckled and shook her head. "Could not have said it better myself."

"I'm Violet," the woman said and held out a slender hand adorned with black painted fingernails.

HG shook the offered hand and smiled. "Helena."

"Nice meetin' ya Helena," Violet said and grinned.

"Darling, would it be too much of a trouble for you to show me how to use your computer?" Helena asked sweetly.

Violet gaped. "Wha? Yeah, sure. Scoot over."

"Would you like a coffee, or tea perhaps? I feel that I could really use a cup of tea about now."

"Coffee would be lovely," Violet said, clearly trying to adapt her language to impress HG. "A grande skinny caramel macchiato if you don't mind."

HG just stared at her. She uncapped her pen and handed it to Violet. "Please, I am afraid I will forget half of that before I even get a chance to order."

Violet laughed and took the pen. She scribbled down her order in her notebook and tore off the corner, handing it and the pen to HG.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

About an hour, and another round of beverages later, HG felt that she had at least a grasp of how to use a computer. The internet, she had learned, could pretty much tell you anything. Her mind almost short circuited at the thought of its potential.

"Violet, I believe that I saw one of these computers on an airplane recently. Are you allowed to bring them to other countries?" HG asked.

Violet laughed and nodded. "Yeah, lots of people do. You can watch movies 'n stuff on 'em too."

HG smiled and nodded. "Marvelous. Would you like to help me buy one?"

Violet's eyes grew so large HG almost feared that her eyeball would fall out. "You want me to come wit ya to one o' them computer stores? Honest?"

HG nodded. "If I may inconvenience you a bit further of course. If you have a prior engagement, I absolutely understand and I will bid my farewell. You have been most helpful Violet."

Violet smiled and frowned at the same time. It almost made HG hurt watching her.

"Are ya sayin that you want me to come, or you don't want me to come?"

"I would be forever in your debt if you would come with me," HG said sweetly.

"Come on then," Violet said and packed up the computer.

**_To be continued…_**

_Please feel free to leave a review/comment while you wait ;)_

_Thank You!_**_  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rating:** PG-13  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2, set prior to Season Finale  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The beginning of Myka's relationship with HG Wells. Starting with Myka's feelings after learning that HG Wells is in fact a woman we see the two interact and become more involved as their secret relationship progresses.  
>Chapter 3 update: HG Wells further embraces modern technology. Myka is growing closer to the intriguing HG Wells.<p>

_. . . . ._

_Thank you for the encouraging reviews! Always love to hear back from you after you've read my stories._

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Hours later HG sat at the desk in her hotel room. Her fingers rested gently on the keyboard of her new MacBook Air. She chuckled at the memory of Violet almost choking when she realized that HG carried only cash. She lectured HG all the way to the bus stop on the danger of carrying that much cash around. HG thanked her and promised to be more careful. They said their goodbyes and Violet got on her bus, waving one last time before HG lost sight of her.

HG had walked the short distance to her hotel, not feeling the need to hail a taxi. She was tempted. The feeling of riding in an automobile was thrilling and she found herself grinning like a child every time.

HG opened a new Word document and stared at the empty page for a moment before she started to type. In the beginning it went slowly as she had to familiarize herself with where all the letters were located on the keyboard.

Charles had bought her a typewriter when she turned twenty five. She had loved it and gone on to write her next couple of stories on it. To her surprise, the keys on her brand new MacBook were in slightly different places compared to her state-of-the-art 1891 Remington. She remembered what Violet had told her and placed her hands in the proper position on the keyboard.

It was not until she was on the second page that she made the startling realization that she was writing about Myka. She stopped and scrolled back up.

"Dear God," she whispered as she re-read her own words, describing her heroine. "Myka Bering, what have you done to me?"

As if on cue, her phone buzzed. HG stared at it as if it were a snake, then glanced at the computer again. Finally she picked up the phone. The message was indeed from Myka. It was short. _Amazing_.

HG laughed and typed back.

_Would that be the horrid novel, or the brilliant writer, to whom you are referring? Call me?_

She hit send and put the phone down.

In another part of London, a frazzled Secret Service Agent read her message while chewing on her lip. Muttering a curse Myka hit the dial button.

HG jumped as the phone rang. She had never heard it ring before and almost wanted to just listen to it. Knowing who was calling made her change her mind and she carefully pressed the answer button.

"Agent Bering?"

"Oh, it's Agent Bering now, _HG_?" Myka teased.

"Myka," HG said so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Yes," Myka said. Helena could hear the smile behind the word. "I love your novel. I mean I'm only on chapter three, but it's really good."

"You are too kind."

"Helena, this is just as good as War of the Worlds. If you spend more time on it I would guess it would become even better. The thing is, this script is old. It could be published as an original HG Wells."

Myka did not have to explain what a freshly written revision would do to the possibility of getting it published and authenticated.

"I will think about it," HG mumbled. "I bought a computer today," she said proudly, smoothly changing the topic.

Myka chuckled. "Do you even know how to use one?"

"I didn't this morning," HG confessed. "But this very odd, but incredibly sweet young woman with messy black hair and a metal tribal marking in her nose, taught me how."

Myka roared with laughter. "Some goth girl with a nose piercing taught HG Wells to use a computer? God, Helena, I'm laughing so hard here, I'm crying," Myka managed to squeak out between bouts of laughter.

"She was very nice, so you should perhaps show a bit more respect, Agent Bering," HG said a little tense.

"I'm sorry Helena," Myka said. She smiled and leaned back against the headboard. "I'm glad that she helped you out."

"This internet feature is really remarkable."

"It is," Myka agreed. "Hey, do you have an e-mail yet?"

"What?" HG said confused. Then she remembered the account Violet had set up for her. "Ah, I remember now. I believe I do. I haven't tried it yet."

"Will you share it with me?"

"Will you give me your telephone number?" HG countered.

Myka laughed. "I will. Email first."

"The lady strikes a tough bargain," HG muttered. "Promise not to laugh. TimeMachine1898 and I believe the place is called Google. Whatever a Google is," HG mumbled.

Myka chuckled. " that's just too funny Helena."

"So?" HG said impatiently.

"Hold on a second. I'm sending you an email," Myka huffed, wondering when she and HG had become so at ease with each other.

HG sighed impatiently on the other end. "I'm not seeing anything." Her comment was met with silence. "Myka? Myka, are you there?"

"I'm here," Myka said quickly.

HG could hear typing in the background. "Are you using your computer?"

"I am. There," Myka said triumphantly. "Check your email."

HG used the bookmarked link for Google mail and watched in fascination as a couple of messages appeared. She frowned at a couple of them.

"I have several messages. Someone says I've won a lot of money. How can they even know that?" HG muttered. "And this other one offers to help me enlarge my penis. Clearly they must have the wrong person. Do you think I can send it back, letting them know?"

Myka laughed and wheezed on the other end as she listened to HG. "Helena stop it. You're killing me," she whimpered and then laughed again. "They are spam mail, okay? Just delete them. Promise me that you will not open any emails unless you know who sent them."

"I don't see what harm it could be to read their messages, but if you wish that I don't, I promise not to."

Myka thought about how to explain a computer virus to HG. "Helena, if you knew that a live wire carried much more power than your Time Machine could handle, would you still connect it?"

"Absolutely not!" HG exclaimed, shocked even at the thought of such a ridiculous thing. "It would burn out all the circuits and render the machine useless."

"That's exactly what a computer virus can do to your laptop, only it will be disguised as a link to a website or perhaps a picture."

"Dear God," HG whispered. "I should have paid more attention to Violet's explanation about security. Come to think of it, I seem to remember the sales person saying something about this computer being protected against viruses. I thought it odd at the time, but Violet did not seem alarmed, so I decided against asking too many questions."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I promise, darling. Now, let's see what this MOBWH13 sent me," HG said with a teasing chuckle.

HG stared at the picture of Myka sitting on her bed that filled her computer screen. Underneath it was Myka's phone number and a request to call her. HG laughed.

"Oh my, Agent Bering, that is quite forward of you. Do you send pictures of yourself and your telephone number to all the women you meet?"

"Only the ones that are considered armed and dangerous, while at the same time extremely intelligent and beautiful. Oh, and they have to be at least a hundred years old, but look not a day over thirty. I have high standards, okay?"

"You are such a treasure, Myka," HG said and sighed.

"Helena," Myka said serious. "You can only call me on this number if it is an emergency. This is my Warehouse phone."

"And they have some sort of tracking device on it?" HG guessed.

"Something like that. I don't think your phone is possible to track, but your location can be pinpointed if you are on the line long enough." Myka knew she was telling HG things she should not, but at this point she frankly did not care.

"What about the e-mail?"

"That's fine. It's my personal e-mail."

"Goodie. Then that's what I will do. I will not be using this telephone for much longer anyway."

"Why not?" Myka asked confused.

"We are reaching the limits of safe conversations, love," HG teased.

"I see."

"I doubt that you do, but someday soon you will."

"Be careful Helena."

"Of course. I'm starting to believe that you really do care for my wellbeing, Agent Bering."

"I do. In the beginning I was a bit overwhelmed with the idea of coming face to face with HG Wells, but now as I'm starting to get to know you, get to know Helena, the woman as well as the writer, I like what I see."

"Keep your head cool Agent Bering. I would hate for you to be disappointed," HG said frostily.

"Helena, don't. It's too late anyway. I've already decided that you're worth getting to know."

HG laughed. "Good to know. I will take that warm thought with me and it will keep me safe and warm on my travels."

"Helena…" Myka started a little hesitant.

"Yes darling?"

"Why were you bronzed?"

"Myka," HG whispered. "I am not yet ready to share that with you. Ask me again in the future, perhaps I will be ready then."

"I will." Myka sighed and looked up at the slightly beat up ceiling in her hotel room. "I'm a pretty good judge of character, and you don't strike me as evil. Something bad happened, something terrible even, and it led to you being bronzed. I just can't see you like one of those other people in the bronze sector."

There was complete silence on the line and Myka thought that she had lost HG. She closed her eyes and sighed again.

"You are dangerous Myka Bering."

Myka smiled, relieved that HG was still on the line. "Bullshit," she muttered.

"Agent Bering," HG gasped and then laughed.

"You're just full of it Helena," Myka said, again amazed at how close she felt to HG Wells.

"Perhaps," HG purred. "And you are beautiful."

The compliment was so sudden it made Myka laugh. "Thank you," she mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"If I wasn't so afraid of that gun of yours I would have buried my hands in your darling curls last night."

"You're not afraid of my gun," Myka said and laughed. "I wasn't even carrying it when I was with you."

"I had no way of being certain of that."

"I almost kissed you," Myka whispered. "You know that. The only reason I didn't was because you stopped me."

"Because we cannot afford ourselves to go down this road at the present time," HG said somberly.

"Can't or you're just afraid?"

"Of course I'm afraid. You scare me more than anything," HG whispered.

"If you were here right now I would hold you," Myka whispered.

"Myka, please," HG begged. "I can't."

"I would undress you and tuck you into bed, and I would hold you as you slept. Do you sleep through the night, Helena?"

"I don't like darkness," HG mumbled. "I will sleep when I'm dead."

Myka shivered. "Please don't talk like that."

"You have to forget me Myka. There is very little chance that you will ever see me again. Even if we were to meet, we would most likely be forced enemies."

"It almost sounds like you're planning on deceiving me."

"Perhaps I am."

"Why?"

"You know I cannot answer that."

"Can I see you again before you leave London?"

"I do not think that would be advisable."

"If I will never see you again, then what would either of us have to lose?"

A soft whimper echoed over the line and it reminded Myka of a wounded animal, something small and furry curling up in pain. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Please Helena."

"When?"

"Can you come here?"

"What if your partner sees me?"

"Good point," Myka mumbled. "Can I come to you?"

"If we meet alone I am afraid we might cross the line."

"Who cares?" Myka argued. "If that's what we want, who is anyone else to say that it is wrong?"

"You know the answer to that question, darling."

"So you don't want to see me," Myka whispered.

"You know the answer to that question too," HG purred.

"No damn it, I don't!"

"You're my only friend, or at least someone who is close to a friend. It is hard for me to think about that, and the implications of those words."

Myka nodded to herself. "Perhaps we can have another of those little bubbles in time you spoke about yesterday? Forget about the past and the future and just be."

Pete would have laughed, Myka thought as she heard the words tumble off her lips. She was acting very uncharacteristic for Myka Bering. Then again, how often do you meet a living legend? And the fact that HG Wells was a stunningly beautiful woman really had not that much to do with it now, did it? Myka rationalized.

"Good night Myka," HG said in a gentle voice.

"No! Wait," Myka said frantically into the phone.

"Talking about it any longer will only make it so much harder."

"I enjoy listening to your voice," Myka confessed.

HG chuckled. "Thank you darling. It's been quite some time since anyone commented on the pleasantness of my voice."

"You have a beautiful voice."

"I wish you pleasant dreams Myka."

"You too," Myka whispered.

The line went dead and Myka choked back a sob as she angrily turned off the phone. She had been ready for bed when she had called HG and she now dragged her feet over to the large queen sized bed and slipped between the sheets. She placed the phone on the night stand and checked to see that her Tesla was still under the pillow.

Myka turned off the lights and closed her eyes. Finally unable to hold back her tears she cried. Her body shook as she cried for the woman she had only known for a little over twenty four hours, but felt that she had known her entire life. Why was the universe so cruel to bring this amazing woman into her life, only to pull her out of Myka's grasp even before she had really had a chance to get to know her?'

Myka fell into a fitful sleep filled with dreams where HG and McPherson were chasing each other, running from her. HG always being a step ahead of her, but always out of Myka's grasp.

**_To be continued…_**

_Please feel free to leave a review/comment while you wait ;)_

_Thank You!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rating:** solid M  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2, set prior to Season Finale, spoiler for _Time will Tell_ and _For the Team_  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The beginning of Myka's relationship with HG Wells. Starting with Myka's feelings after learning that HG Wells is in fact a woman we see the two interact and become more involved as their secret relationship progresses.  
><span>Chapter 4 update<span>: HG Wells meets up with Myka one last time before leaving England. Myka finally learns why HG Wells needed the _imperceptor_ _vest_ and is shocked by the events taking place outside the Escher Vault. Re-evaluating her relationship with HG Wells she is more cautious as the two meet again on a college campus somewhere in California.

Claudia makes an interesting appearance and questions HG Wells' intentions.

_. . . . ._

_Thank you for the encouraging reviews! Always love to hear from you after you've read my stories._

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

London, England

Myka woke up with a start. Something was wrong. She stilled and listened. There it was again. A sound that did not belong in her room. She slowly slipped her hand under the pillow and grasped the Tesla.

"Show yourself!"

"Agent Bering," HG Wells said with a chuckle. "It appears that you have me at gunpoint again."

Myka gaped at HG who was silhouetted against the window, her arms raised in surrender. She flung the Tesla on the bed and crossed the floor and wrapped her arms around HG. Myka pulled HG against her and buried her face in HG's hair.

"You came," she whispered.

HG giggled and wrapped her arms around Myka's neck. Then just as suddenly as she had grabbed HG, Myka pushed her away and held the surprised woman at arms length.

"Don't ever do that again. I could've shot you," she said and glared at HG.

"I cannot make any promises," HG teased. "You know me, always taking the hard route."

Myka made a face. She touched HG's face very gently. "What are you doing here Helena?"

"It appears that I cannot stay away from you darling," HG said and sighed.

HG removed her coat and draped it over a chair and then turned to face Myka again. She eyed her up and down.

"Even in this poor lighting I can tell that you are quite scantily clad my dear. I find it most pleasing."

Myka blushed and chewed on her lip. She was in her regular sleep outfit, tank top and panties.

"Perhaps it's you who are overdressed for the occasion?"

HG laughed and ran a soft fingertip along the edge of the tank top, tracing the top of Myka's breasts. Myka swallowed and stood absolutely still, watching HG's face.

"It's been so long," HG whispered, more to herself than to Myka.

Myka gently took HG's hand and pulled her over to the bed. Without a word she started to unbutton HG's shirt. HG stood still, just watching Myka as she worked each piece of clothing off of HG's body until HG was standing in her underwear. Myka wrapped her arms around HG's slender waist and pulled her to her.

"I almost can't believe that you're real," she mumbled a little embarrassed.

"Will this convince you?" HG said with a grin and kissed her.

Myka buried her hand in HG's hair, pulling her closer. She eased down on the bed and HG followed, straddling her waist. The kisses became more demanding and Myka's soft sighs turned to tiny whimpers and then outdrawn moans as HG ran her hands up Myka's sides pushing the tank top up, exposing Myka's breasts.

"Helena," Myka whispered.

HG stopped and they just looked at each other for a moment. HG's eyes were so dark in the faint light, they looked black to Myka. It was a stark contrast to HG's pale face. She ran a finger along HG's full bottom lip and smiled when HG kissed the tip of her finger.

"Let me love you, Myka," HG said so very softly. "Let me give once again and experience the sounds of passion."

Myka nodded silently, unable to formulate words. She sat up and allowed HG to pull the tank top over her head.

"So beautiful," HG whispered. She cupped Myka's breasts. "Full and firm, absolutely perfect."

Myka hissed as HG's lips closed around her nipple. "Oh God!"

HG teased and licked Myka's nipples, delighting in the little sounds she could draw from Myka. After a moment she sat up and removed her bra. She immediately stretched out on top of Myka and kissed her. As expected, the feel of Myka's skin against her naked body was wonderful. HG fought the tears that threatened at the feel of Myka's warm body pressed against hers. Instead she rolled off of her and slipped out of her tiny underwear.

"These knickers really are scandalous," she muttered.

Myka laughed and ran her hand down HG's back. "But very beautiful on you."

"Thank you darling."

HG knelt on the bed and slowly eased Myka's panties down her long legs. She watched in awe as Myka's sex came into view. Her eyebrow hiked up a little at the sight of Myka's pubic hair. Dropping the panties on the floor she ran her hand up Myka's thigh and traced the thin strip of hair for a moment.

"My Time Traveler," Myka mumbled.

HG laughed and nodded. "A bit more daring than in my novel, but ever so much lovelier."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Warehouse 13, South Dakota a few days later

Myka was deep in thought as she walked next to Pete down one of the aisles at the warehouse. _HG Wells wanted to get into the Escher Vault._ No wonder she had not said anything, Myka mused. That information was too important for Myka to be able to keep quiet. Myka sighed in frustration. Had HG played a clever game the entire time? What about the night they had spent together? A tiny grin spread over Myka's face. She felt a tingle at the thought of HG's touch. It had been amazing, magical to be touched by HG Wells. Helena had known exactly how and where to touch her to make her body throb with need. Myka shivered at the intense memory.

"Mykes?" Pete said again when she did not answer.

"What?" she looked confused at him.

"I called your name twice, but you were off in lala land somewhere. What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

He held up his hands in a disarming gesture at her sharp answer. "Sure seems to me as if someone is suffering from sexual frustration."

"I'm not," she muttered.

"Still '_hot for HG_'?" he teased.

"No," she mumbled. "She's a thief and a liar."

"Can you do this?"

"Pretend to be her? Of course I can. Unless you want to?" she added with a smirk.

"Nope. I'm good."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka had only managed to catch a glimpse of HG as she came out of the Escher Vault. She remembered the sinking feeling in her gut when HG cut the cord to MacPherson's necklace. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything, HG was gone. She had not even looked at her, Myka thought with an angry huff.

Later that night, alone in her room, Myka emailed HG. The telephone HG had used in London had been disconnected so this was the only way for her to contact HG Wells.

"Come on, HG," she whispered as she reloaded the email again.

_Nothing_. Myka made a frustrated sound and pushed the laptop away.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Miles away, HG Wells sat by her new laptop reading Myka's email for the tenth time. She could feel Myka's confusion and pain throughout it and it saddened her.

"Believe in me darling," she whispered softly.

She started to draft her response, but then changed her mind. Turning the computer off she walked the short distance to the sofa and sat down. She poured herself another cognac and sipped it while gazing out over the sleeping city below. Her hand instinctively went to the necklace that once again adorned her slender neck.

"Soon now my darling."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Tamalpais University, CA

Myka just stared at HG Wells. After weeks of no communication whatsoever, here she was, in the flesh, just standing there smiling sweetly at Myka. Myka felt the anger flare up so strongly inside and before she knew it she had slammed HG Wells up against the wall. She was so angry and this time HG was going to listen. She tightened her grip on HG's throat, feeling her desperately claw at her sleeve. Myka's ears were ringing and she felt a rush of blood soar through her veins.

"Myka!"

She shook herself out of her adrenalin high when Claudia called her name. Realizing what she was doing she let go of HG. She felt a bit guilty when the woman she not long ago had shared a bed with started to cough and gasp for air. Then the moment was over and HG was back to her flirty teasing self, again slipping through their hands as she helped Myka and Claudia escape.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka sat by the desk in her hotel room staring into thin air. The TV was on, but she was not paying attention to it. HG's note in hand she replayed the events of the day. She closed her eyes and sighed when she again felt the pain at almost losing Claudia. Claudia was fine, she reminded herself. She was sleeping peacefully in her room across the hall from Myka's.

Pushing thoughts of Claudia's near-death away, she leaned back and slumped a little in her chair.

"If HG had not…" she mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes.

HG Wells had finally opened up to her. It almost felt like that first night when they had been sitting talking in the hotel garden in London. Myka remembered the shock and guilt she had felt at seeing the picture of HG's daughter. Through HG's explanations and pleading she had again felt that deep sadness that HG had radiated in London. A type of loneliness that Myka had never experienced before.

"No one has," she whispered to HG's note in her hand.

Myka grabbed her phone and pulled up HG's old phone number. It now had a picture of HG attached to it. HG was smiling at her, that teasing little smile that always made Myka grin. It was the only picture she had of HG Wells.

A sharp knock on the door made Myka jump and she almost dropped her phone. She put it down and slipped HG's note into her pocket before walking to the door. She peeked through the peep hole and took a surprised step back. Standing outside her door was HG Wells herself. After only a few seconds of internal battle, Myka opened the door.

"Took you long enough," HG teased and brushed past Myka as she entered the room.

Myka closed the door and locked it again. She turned around and faced HG who was standing in the middle of the room. Myka folded her arms and cocked her head, waiting for HG to say something. HG raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Myka sighed in frustration and stomped over to the desk again.

"You have some nerve," she snapped.

"I saved your life!" HG exclaimed. "Aren't you at least a little happy about that?"

Myka shot her a sharp look.

"I saved Claudia's life too, in case you forgot."

"No I haven't," Myka whispered. "Thank you."

HG nodded. She stepped closer and gently touched Myka's arm. Myka turned away.

"Darling, I know you are confused, and that today was hard."

"She almost died," Myka whispered.

HG moved closer again and wrapped her arms around Myka from behind. She just held her as Myka started to cry. When Myka's body relaxed a little, HG turned her around and again held her close, gently stroking Myka's hair.

"Shhh, I'm here, love," she whispered and kissed Myka's curly head that rested on her shoulder.

"What if you hadn't been here today?" Myka said with a whimper.

"But I was."

Myka sniffled and pulled away from HG. "I'm sorry. I'm not normally this emotional."

"Today was not a normal day," HG said gently.

Myka wiped her cheek. HG followed her to the bathroom. Myka washed her face while HG leaned against the doorframe smiling at her. Myka hung up the towel and they looked at each other. HG held out her hand and Myka took it. Together they walked over to the bed. Myka curled up against the pillows watching HG slip out of her coat and boots. She stopped by the bed and looked at Myka for an invitation. Myka held out her hand and HG smiled as she took it. She sat down next to Myka and pulled Myka to her, pushing her down until Myka's head was resting in her lap. With one hand comfortably pressed against Myka's side HG caressed Myka's hair.

"I thought you were gone for real this time," Myka whispered.

"You now know that is not the truth," HG said and brushed her knuckles over Myka's soft cheek. "I want nothing more than to work side by side with you on missions like this, and at night sleep by your side."

Myka sniffled and nodded. "I want that too, Helena. I'm just too much of a realist to be able to fully believe in it."

"It's that or death for me, darling."

Myka rolled over and looked up at HG. "I can't lose you."

HG smiled and caressed her cheek. "I would rather not have that happen either, but the future is still very uncertain."

"I will include you in my report."

"You cannot. It will look bad on your record," HG argued.

"I have to. Too many people saw you here. If I lie it will be worse."

HG nodded. "I guess you're right. They will reprimand you for not bringing me in."

"I still can," Myka said with a smirk.

HG laughed at that and smiled at Myka. She moved her hand from Myka's stomach up to caress her breast. Myka inhaled sharply and bit her lip.

"I guess you can. Wear me out with an endless number of orgasms and when I lay spent in your bed you can handcuff me to it."

Myka laughed. "In your dreams."

HG smirked and brushed her fingers over Myka's nipples. "I've missed you Myka. More than I anticipated. I am risking a lot by coming here tonight."

"I think we have established our own safe zones, Helena," Myka whispered. "_This_, you and me right now, is not Warehouse business. This is us, having a moment out of time, sharing something that we can't share with anyone else."

HG nodded. She swallowed and licked her lips as she felt tears threaten to spill.

"They would not see it like that."

"I don't care," Myka snapped. She looked up into HG Wells' dark eyes. "Here you're mine. I'm yours and it's nobody's business."

HG chuckled and caressed Myka's cheek. "I like when you are assertive like that, darling. You have such strength Myka. It is quite amazing to watch you."

Myka blushed and looked away. "It crumbles easily," she mumbled.

She sat up and sighed. When HG wrapped her fingers around hers she looked at her again. HG smiled at Myka and leaned closer until she could brush her lips against Myka's in a soft kiss.

"May I stay?"

Myka wrapped her arms around HG and they fell down together. She kissed HG's laughing mouth. When HG's hands slipped under her t-shirt Myka sighed and let go of HG.

They stripped out of their clothes in silence, holding each other's gaze. Myka grinned when HG tossed back the covers on the bed with an impatient flick of her wrist. They came together in a tangled mix of arms and legs and warm flesh. Hands touching and stroking, igniting fires simmering under the surface. Myka gasped as HG's long fingers eased into her and slowly stroked over spots few people had ever reached.

"Helena," she whimpered.

HG kissed and licked, and touched Myka, bringing her closer and closer, easing off when she came too close, only to intensify her touch moments later. Sighs, and moans, whimpers and sobs encouraged her in her quest to love Myka. When Myka's muffled scream, hushed by the help of a hotel pillow, filled the room, HG placed one last lingering kiss before gathering her spent lover in her arms.

"Helena, I'm fal…"

HG's fingers pressed against her lips and HG looked at her with dark, serious eyes.

"Myka, no."

Myka made a face and nodded, choking back tears. "Let me love you," she whispered, echoing HG's words from their first night together.

HG smiled and nodded. She allowed Myka to ease her down on her back and closed her eyes as Myka's hands and lips brushed over her body. She tried to memorize each and every loving caress, fearing that it might be the last time.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Claudia knocked on Myka's door as she slipped the key card into the slot.

"Rise and shine," she said cheerfully and then came to a screeching stop. She gaped as the door closed behind her. "Holy frak!"

Myka was still in bed, only covered by a sheet that she clutched to her chest. She had what Pete referred to as "_sex hair_" and she stared in panic at Claudia.

"Darling, may I…" HG Wells' words froze on her lips as she stared at Claudia standing by the door. "Good morning Claudia. I must say you look a lot better than last time I saw you."

"Morning," Claudia muttered and then shook her head. She closed her eyes and then opened one very slowly. HG Wells was standing by the bathroom only wearing a white shirt that reached half-way down her thighs. "Shit! Are you crazy Myka?"

Myka made a face and looked at HG. HG folded her arms and her eyebrow moved as a teasing grin formed on her lips. Claudia closed her eyes as HG's shirt started to move higher.

"Okay, so the two of you have been…" she waved her hands in the air a little. "You know."

"Having sex?" HG offered helpfully. "Yes, darling, we have."

Claudia made a face. She looked at Myka. "What were you thinking? Artie will have a cow."

"You can't tell Artie!" Myka said and sat up, again clutching the sheet to her chest.

Claudia sat down by the desk and looked at Myka, then at HG. Fixating her eyes on HG she made a face.

"What's your intention?"

HG laughed and climbed on the bed sitting down behind Myka. She pulled her against her. The shirt moved again and luckily, Claudia noted to herself, HG was wearing underwear.

"My intentions?" HG chuckled. "Well, I intend to kiss my lover goodbye and then disappear for a while."

Claudia blushed at the reference. "So you're just using Myka for sex?"

"Of course not," HG said sternly. "You have to understand Claudia that under present circumstances, this is all we have."

Claudia ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I guess." She looked at HG and then at Myka. Myka had settled in against HG and seemed more relaxed and content than Claudia had ever seen her. "I owe you one HG," she muttered. "You did save my life and all."

HG smiled. "I guess I played a small part in that, yes."

"Yeah you could say that," Claudia said and rolled her eyes. "I would've been smoke by now if it wasn't for you."

"Claudia," Myka said and chewed on her lip. "You can't tell anyone. Please?"

Claudia sighed and nodded. "I know." She tilted her head and looked at the two again. "I can tell that you're really good together. This so sucks."

Myka chuckled. "Yeah."

HG disentangled herself from Myka and walked over to Claudia. She caressed her cheek and smiled at her. "Thank you. Would you grant us a little more time alone before I leave?"

"Sure thing."

HG walked Claudia over to the door. She grabbed her arm and they looked at each other.

"I will do everything in my power to be able to come back to the Warehouse," HG said seriously. "Please, just this once, keep this information to yourself, not for me, but for Myka."

"I promise."

HG smiled. "I know you will honor that promise. Now go back to your room. I will be gone by the time you return here. That way your involvement will not be compromised."

Claudia sighed and made a face. "You know, it was kind of nice to work with you and Myka."

HG caressed Claudia's cheek. "You did well, love. Watch Myka, you can learn a lot from her."

"I know," Claudia whispered. With a last smiled at HG she left the room.

"Crap!" Myka muttered from the bed.

HG turned and in a second she was stretched out on top of a surprised Myka. She grinned at her.

"I'm actually glad that Claudia knows. Now you can talk to her."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"She's like my little sister," Myka mumbled. "I can't talk about you and this with her."

"She seems to approve."

"Of course she would. She's very open-minded."

"Can we forget Claudia for a moment?" HG purred. "I would rather like to say a proper goodbye before I have to again disappear into the mist."

Myka rolled her eyes. "A smooth segway out of delicate matters by my silver-tongued writer," she teased.

"Always, darling," HG mumbled and kissed her.

Myka laughed and wrapped her arms around HG as her face and neck were covered in soft kisses.

...

_To be continued…_

_Please feel free to leave a review/comment while you wait ;)_

_Thank You!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rating:** solid M  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2, set prior to Season Finale  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The beginning of Myka's relationship with HG Wells. Starting with Myka's feelings after learning that HG Wells is in fact a woman we see the two interact and become more involved as their secret relationship progresses.  
><span>Chapter 5 update<span>: We pick up at the end of Vendetta when Myka, Pete and Artie are in Moscow. HG Wells is in custody and under Myka's supervision until the team's departure for the United States. Upon arrival in the United States, HG Wells is whisked away by the Regents, leaving one distraught Secret Service Agent behind, wondering if she will ever see her charismatic Time Traveler again.

_. . . . ._

_Thank you for the encouraging reviews! Always love to hear from you after you've read my stories._

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Moscow, Russia

Pete glared at Artie. Artie was on his back, snoring. Pete grabbed his pillow and contemplated his fate should he attempt to smother his superior. Would the act send him to the bronzer, or perhaps get him a medal? Turning over on his side, facing the wall, Pete put the pillow over his head, trying to drown out the sound of Artie's snoring.

In another room further down the hall, Myka paced nervously back and forth while talking and gesturing. HG Wells sat on one of the two beds, smiling serenely, her left arm handcuffed to the headboard. She ran her hand through her hair and chuckled at Myka's frantic ranting.

"Darling, we are alone. You can stop this charade and let me out of this silly bracelet. I would much rather have you here beside me than tearing up the carpet."

Myka shot her a sharp look. "Not gonna happen, Helena."

"And why not?" Helena said with a huff. "I have done nothing wrong."

Myka made a frustrated sound and looked up at the ceiling. Her hands closed into tight little fists as she tried hard not to yell at HG Wells.

"Why are you doing this to me Helena?"

"I thought that was obvious," Helena said and bowed her head a little, her dark eyes twinkling and a teasing little smile played at the corner of her mouth.

"What? You're in love with me now?"

"Is that so hard to imagine, love? You are a gorgeous woman with an impressive mind."

Myka shot her a look, looking for signs of HG playing games with her. Helena just smiled.

"Well if you're not going to release me, I guess I'll have to do it myself," HG said and turned on the bed. A few seconds later the handcuffs dangled empty on the headboard.

The bed creaked a little as HG Wells got up and slowly approached Myka. She caressed Myka's hair and very gently pulled her to her. To HG's surprise, Myka clung to her and then started to cry.

"Hush darling, everything is all right. I'm here, and this time I'm not going anywhere."

"You almost died," Myka whimpered.

"But I didn't."

"But…"

HG gently pressed her lips against Myka's in a soft kiss. She caressed the tears away from Myka's face. After a moment Myka seemed to relax and HG smiled at her.

"That's it, love."

Myka took a deep breath and flashed HG a shaky little smile.

"Artie wants you to be bronzed again," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Well, what Artie wants and what Artie gets are two different things entirely," HG said with a teasing smile.

HG Wells knew that there was no way that she would ever willingly allow herself to be bronzed. Should it come to that, she would request permission to take her own life. Realizing that Myka would not approve of such an act, she kept that little piece of information to herself.

"I will tell them in my report how you helped solve this case, and how you saved Artie's life."

HG nodded. "I thought the senior agent was in charge of the report, or at least signed off on it."

Myka sighed in frustration. "If Artie refuses to include your outstanding performance, well then I'll write my own damn report. The Regents need to know how much you helped, and how good you are."

"I know I'm good," HG purred. "You said it many times last time we were alone together."

Myka blushed and made a face at HG. "You're trying to change the topic."

"I am," HG confirmed with a teasing smile. "We are wasting time on things we cannot do anything about when we could be naked in bed and I could show you just how much I've missed you, my darling."

"Oh," Myka mumbled and stepped closer. She ran her finger down HG's chest until she reached the first button. Tickling the little freckle there she looked HG in the eyes when she heard her gasp. "Perhaps I do need a distraction," she whispered and kissed HG.

HG whimpered and grabbed Myka. Myka laughed against HG's lips as the two tumbled down on the bed, frantically pulling at each other's clothes. Then they stopped and laughed at the silliness of their situation.

"I do not think that I've been this desperate to be naked with someone since I was very young," HG said with an amused chuckle.

Myka sat up and unbuttoned her shirt. She took it off and flung it over on the other bed. She then stood up and eased out of her pants and tossed them in the same direction. HG watched her as she undressed. Myka stopped and arched her eyebrows.

"Are you just going to lie there watching me strip?"

"Seems like a perfectly good idea to me," HG said smugly.

"Well, perhaps I'm too tired for this anyway," Myka said and gathered her clothes before tossing back the covers on the other bed.

HG was on her feet in a second and grabbed Myka. She turned her around and kissed her thoroughly. Her nimble fingers unclasped Myka's bra and she almost ripped it from Myka's body before dropping it on the floor. Myka giggled and stepped back. Her legs hit the bed and she sat down.

"Please, Helena," she whispered. "Get undressed. I want to see you. Feel you."

HG smiled and quickly got out of her clothes. She stood naked a few feet away from Myka, smiling at her.

"Better?"

"Much."

Myka held out her hand to HG who took it. She walked over and straddled Myka's lap. This time when they fell down on the bed their pace was slower, as they took their time familiarizing themselves with each other again. Myka felt tears in her eyes as HG touched her and drove her body closer to release. She grabbed fistfuls of the sheet as her body arched and a loud whimper signaled her peak. Moments later when HG held her protectively in her arms Myka sighed contentedly and kissed HG's collarbone. She nuzzled her lover's neck and just basked in the wonderful warm feeling of again being this close to her.

"I need you," she whispered. "If they take you away again they can just as well kill me."

HG stilled. She cupped Myka's chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Darling, please don't say that. You know it is a possibility. Please promise me that no matter what, you will live and love. If not for you, for me."

Myka sniffled and closed her eyes. "I don't know if I can, Helena."

"Dearest, I know you can. You're the strongest person I've ever met."

HG kissed Myka very softly and Myka relaxed again. HG pulled her closer.

"Who knows, perhaps they will make me an agent again. Then I can chase after your shapely behind on every artifact hunt. Oh what a glorious thought," HG said cheerfully.

Myka laughed and grinned at HG. "Thank you. But just in case, let me show you just how much you mean to me."

HG smiled and nodded. Her eyes closed when Myka's lips found her nipples and soon she was letting out cries of passion as Myka brought her to climax not once, but three times before HG fell back against the pillows gasping for air.

Myka's last conscious thought as she fell asleep wrapped around HG was how well they fit together and how HG's presence made her feel complete.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

When they landed in South Dakota, a large black SVU had been waiting on the tarmac to whisk HG Wells away. Myka frantically tried to think of something to say, anything to say in order to stop them from taking Helena away. As the words never came she watched a tall, huge man with dark sunglasses put HG Wells in the back seat. Myka wanted to cry. The van door closed with such finality to it, as if sealing HG Wells' faith forever. Myka watched silently as the car drove off, choking back her tears. When a comforting warm hand settled on her shoulder she did not shake it off.

"I'm sorry Mykes," Pete said.

"It's not over yet," she said and her jaw set as she made her mind up. "Coming?"

Pete shrugged and followed Myka to the car where Artie was waiting impatiently for them.

"What's keeping you?" he muttered.

"Where are they taking her?" Myka asked sternly.

"I have no idea. Forget about her. It's in the hands of the Regents and they know what to do with her."

Myka clenched her teeth, forcing herself not to say anything. Instead she got in the backseat and started to formulate her report about HG Wells' important contribution to their most recent case, as well as her previous important contributions.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka felt like she had not slept at all the first night back from Russia. She had been sitting up on her bed for hours, hugging her legs, her chin resting on her knees as she looked out at the moonlit night thinking about HG Wells, wondering what she was doing.

Myka had sent her report to Mrs. Frederic earlier with a request that it be forwarded to the Regents. She only felt slightly guilty for going behind Artie's back.

"It's Helena's life," she whispered softly.

Myka closed her eyes hoping that Artie would understand. She glanced at the alarm clock. Two hours until she would have to get up. Artie had been working on the report and sent it off before she had a chance to read it. She wanted to read it first thing in the morning. Artie would be in a meeting with the Regents. He had been avoiding her questions all evening, finally taking off for the Warehouse with the excuse that he needed to finish his report.

She reached for the book sitting on her nightstand. She opened it to where her bookmark was placed. She ran her fingers over HG Wells' beautiful handwriting. Myka smiled to herself as she remembered that first night she spent with HG Wells in the garden outside her hotel. She sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

"She can't be gone. She just can't," she mumbled.

The nights, those precious nights spent with HG Wells were some of the most wonderful moments in her life. HG had made her feel alive, wanted, cherished and very special. Myka again fought the tears that threatened to spill.

"It's not fair."

She finally curled up on the bed and fell into a restless sleep where she was chasing HG Wells through winding dark hallways filled with mirrors and dead ends. When she finally woke up she dragged herself to the bathroom for a shower before grabbing a coffee to go and heading over to the Warehouse. Her stomach was a knot at the thought of HG Wells' fate.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

The feeling of utter relief and bliss at the sight of HG Wells standing in Artie's office overwhelmed Myka so that she could only grin goofily at the woman. HG was stunningly beautiful as she smiled at Myka. Myka beamed at the sight of her. HG Wells had been reinstated. Myka's world was again perfect. At least for a fraction of a second until Artie opened his mouth and ruined the moment. Shooting HG a quick glance she chased after him. It immediately became clear that any attempt to reason with him would be fruitless. Myka watched him stomp down the exit connector before she turned back to the office where she had left HG with Pete.

"There you are, darling," HG said and grinned at her.

Myka walked straight to her and stopped a foot away from HG. Their eyes met and Myka grinned at HG.

"Excuse me ladies," Pete said as the seconds ticked by. "Can we get the heck out of here?"

"Great idea Pete," Myka said and grabbed HG's hand. "Let's go home."

Pete sighed and made a face. He still had his doubts about this, but he was willing to give HG a chance. For Myka's sake.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Finally alone together they stood in the middle of Myka's room. Myka cupped HG's face and kissed her. She put all her feelings of joy and relief into that one kiss that lasted until they both broke apart with a loud gasp. HG wrapped her arms around Myka's slender waist and pulled her close.

"I prayed for this moment to come, but I dared not believe," she whispered and kissed Myka.

"Please stay," Myka mumbled against HG's lips. "I need to feel you beside me to know that this is real."

HG looked Myka in the eyes and it finally registered on her how exhausted Myka looked. She nodded and pulled Myka over to the bed. They sat down, hands still clasped.

"You need sleep darling."

Myka made a face. "I couldn't sleep last night. I was too worried about you."

HG pulled Myka to her and just held her. Myka rested her head on HG's shoulder basking in the feeling of holding her.

"Let's go to bed. It has been a frightful ordeal and I think we need to get a good night's sleep more than anything else."

Myka nodded. She showed HG to the bathroom and grabbed some sleeping clothes for the two of them. When they finally lay facing each other in Myka's bed Myka traced HG's eyebrow and down her cheek.

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you love." HG kissed the teasing fingertip that touched her lips and then took Myka's hand. "Now close your eyes and try to get some sleep. I must admit that I am quite fatigued myself."

THE END

...

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed my attempt to "go behind the scenes "and "fill in the gaps" in Season 2. I planned this to be a prequel to my story **Missing You**. After watching the Season 3 finale that story is now definitely an AU, unless I can tweak it somehow to make it work_

_I personally believe that HG Wells will return. Especially if they don't get a green light for the spin-off. No matter what, I think they will find a way of keeping her. HG Wells is too popular to be discarded permanently. _

_Well, I guess we will know in July, 2012!_

_..._

_Please feel free to leave a review/comment before you leave ;)_

_Thank You!_


End file.
